Bakugan Next Generation Wikia
Welcome to the Bakugan: Next Generation Wiki The Brawlers eventually settle down and have kids of their own following the end of Mechtanium Surge and wind up passing the game of Bakugan down to their children. For a while, that's all it is -- a game -- but everything they've ever known becomes threatened when Naga returns from the dead and the game the Brawlers' children loved becomes a battlefield for destruction. Hardly the types to back down, the new generation of Brawlers decide to join the battle. The Next Generation Earth Division Ami Kuso - Daughter of Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki. She is the leader of the Earth Division and brawls with Pyrus. Her Bakugan is Drago. [[Hiroki Marukura|'Yoshihiro "Hiroki" Marukura']] - Son of Marucho Marukura. He is a member of the Earth Division and brawls with Aquos. His Bakugan is Preyas. [[Cecelia Gilbert|'Cecelia Gilbert']] - Daughter of Billy Gilbert and Julie Makimoto. She is a member of the Earth Division and brawls with Subterra. Her Bakugan are Cycloid and Gorem. Ariana Vallory - Daughter of Jake Vallory and Daisy Makimoto. She is a member of the Earth Division and brawls with Ventus. Her Bakugan is Dartaak. Vestal Division [[Eridanus Volan|'Eridanus Volan']] - The oldest son of Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich. He is the leader of the Vestal Division and brawls with Haos. His Bakugan is Tigrerra. Michael Volan - The second-oldest son of Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich. He is a member of the Vestal Division and brawls with Darkus. His Bakugan is Hydranoid. [[Volt Volan|'Volt Volan']] - The third-oldest son of Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich. He is a member of the Vestal Division and brawls with Ventus. His Bakugan is Ingram. [[Lyon Volan|'Lyon Volan']] - The youngest son of Lync Volan and Alice Gehabich. He is a member of the Vestal Division and brawls with Subterra. His Bakugan is a Juggernoid. Charlotte Prove - Daughter of Shadow Prove and Mylene Farrow. She is a member of the Vestal Division and brawls with Aquos. Her Bakugan is Abis Omega. Neathia Division Vivienne Kazami - The older daughter of Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. She is the leader of the Neathia Division and brawls with Ventus. Her Bakugan is Skyress. Aurelia Kazami - The younger daughter of Shun Kazami and Fabia Sheen. She is a member of the Neathia Division and brawls with Subterra. Her Bakugan is Coredem. Lorne Sheen - The son of Elright and Serena Sheen. He is a member of the Neathia Division and brawls with Haos. His Bakugan is Aranaut. Gundalia Division [[Garrett|'Garrett']] - Son of Paige and Rafe. He is the leader of the Gundalian Division and brawls with Haos. His Bakugan is Wolfurio. [[Faeris|'Faeris']] - Daughter of Paige and Rafe. She is a member of the Gundalian Division, the younger sister of Division Leader Garrett, and brawls with Subterra. Her Bakugan is Boulderon. Sid Krawler - The son of Ren Krawler and Zenet Surrow. He is a member of the Gundalian Division and brawls with Darkus. His Bakugan is Linehalt. Others Floria - Daughter of Anubias and Sellon. She is not a member of any Battle Brawler Division. She brawls with Ventus and her Bakugan is Spyron. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse